ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 284 (3rd November 1987)
Plot Den gets in touch with past flings and tries to arrange to meet-up with them, but none of them are interested. Nick gives Charlie a frosty reception. Guizin returns to see Ali and Sue and share Mehmet's ideas for the café, but Sue does not want his input. Ali tells Guizin that Sue is pregnant and plans to tell the other residents too. Mary phones her parents; they have not returned Annie like they should have done over the weekend. Ali buys pints for everyone at The Vic and shares the news of Sue's pregnancy. Donna is groped by a man in The Vic and is not happy about it. Barry tells Donna about Colin's jealousy over their friendship. Emine and Rayif play with fireworks in the Square. Rod paints the front room of Mary's flat for her while Darren tries to convince him to go out. Charlie asks Nick to forgive him for walking out on him when he was younger, but Nick will not have any of it. Ian and Michelle go riding on Ian's motorbike together. Angie misses working at The Vic as she was her own boss there. Lou tells Ethel about her changed will. Emine and Rayif give Guizin the runaround. Guizin wonders how Emine got hold of fireworks in the first place and Sue assumes Naima has been selling them to her, so heads to the shop to confront her. Naima denies selling any, but Sue does not believe her. Nick asks Darren to hire someone to get Charlie out of the Square, but Darren does not listen to him. Mary disturbs Carmel whilst she is visiting Lou. Carmel is unhappy with Mary for her disrespect, but agrees to contact the social worker in Stockport to find out what is going on. Mary accuses Carmel of not caring about her or Annie. Kathy suggests to Angie she goes to The Vic to try and win Den over again. Lofty tries to stop Michelle going on nights out but she refuses to listen to him. Angie visits Den and he invites her to a hotel for a few nights away. Nick and Charlie prepare to get physical but Dot walks in on them and is led to believe they were play-fighting. Carmel tells Mary not to antagonise her parents and wait for them to bring Annie home, as she does not want a court case to commence. Guizin rushes into the café and calls an ambulance; Emine has been seriously injured playing with fireworks. Cast Regular cast *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Angie - Anita Dobson *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Lou - Anna Wing *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Den - Leslie Grantham (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Emine - Pelin Ahmet (Uncredited) *Rayif - Billy Hassan (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square - Backroom and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom and back garden *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *Den Watts (Leslie Grantham) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *This episode marks the first time the interior of 25 Albert Square can be seen. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'That's no excuse. Mehmet's still a randy little Turk and we don't need him.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes